herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Williamson (Red Dead Redemption)
Marion "Bill" Williamson is a major antagonist in Red Dead Redemption, as well as a supporting character in its prequel Red Dead Redemption II. He is a former gang partner of John Marston. Marston has been extorted into hunting down his former brothers in arms, with Bill Williamson being the primary target. The hunt for Bill Williamson serves as the impetus for the game's plot, and is the central motivating factor throughout. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Bill Williamson is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Bill Williamson does not appear in Undead Nightmare, but he is mentioned by Mother Superior in the mission "Mother Superior Blues". In Red Dead Redemption, Bill is the main antagonist of the New Austin and the Nuevo Paraiso chapter. In Red Dead Redemption II, Bill was a supporting character for the first five chapters before becoming a minor antagonist by the end of the sixth. He is voiced by Steve J. Palmer. History Before joining the Van der Linde gang, Marion "Bill" Williamson was a soldier in the U.S. Army before being dishonorably discharged for deviancy and attempted murder. He was John's former partner in Dutch's Gang. Before Marston's son Jack was born in 1895, Williamson seems to have had a casual sexual relationship with Abigail Roberts, who John would later marry. In 1899, a botched train robbery leaves Marston wounded and left for dead by Dutch. Later, Dutch goes into semi-retirement and eventually Williamson established his own gang whom resided in Fort Mercer. ''Red Dead Redemption II'' to be added ''Red Dead Redemption'' In 1911, John and Bill meet once again at Fort Mercer. John has been extorted into pursuing and apprehending Williamson due to his gang's vicious crimes. Edgar Ross and the Bureau of Investigation threaten John's son and wife to force John to complete the task. Marston confronts Williamson from outside the fortified walls, appealing to him to surrender before any harm befalls him. Williamson refuses, has several men put Marston at gunpoint, and berates John for his reformation. John responds by reaching for his revolver, causing one of Williamson's men to open fire, and wounding him in the lower-right torso. They presume John dead and leave his body to the elements. Hours pass, until ranchers, Bonnie MacFarlane and Amos discover him wounded. Bonnie and Amos altruistically take Marston to Nathaniel Johnston, the Armadillo doctor, to treat his wounds. John then recovers quite well after the bullet is removed. In return for a $15 doctor's bill, John agrees to work at the ranch for a short time, but Bill later found out that John lived with Bonnie and burned the barn to the ground. During that time, Marston recruited some people in New Austin with a cost of helping them. After helping Leigh Johnson, Nigel West Dickens, Seth Briars and Irish, John planned a strategy to raid Bill's hideout. The group breached the fort only to find out that Bill fled to Mexico with the help of a member of John's former gang, Javier Escuella. John ventured to Mexico and was forced to work with Vincente De Santa and his boss Colonel Allende, the brutal dictator of a region in Mexico called Nuevo Paraiso. Even though Allende promised to deliver Escuella and Williamson to Marston, Allende betrayed Marston and attempted to kill him. Due to the betrayal, John joined with the anti-government rebels led by Abraham Reyes and attacked Allende's villa in Escalera. John managed to kill Allende and Williamson but Luisa Fortuna, a rebel freedom fighter, died as she protected Reyes from his executioners. Later, Reyes takes control of Mexico and becomes the new president. Williamson is killed during the mission "An Appointed Time" while attempting to escape with Colonel Allende. The player may choose to kill him, or Abraham Reyes will. Personality Bill before the events of Red Dead Redemption had a softer personality; he understood the failure of blackwater, voluntarily participated in the assault on Braithwaite Manor to rescue Jack Marston, had a strong attachment to his horse and condemmed Micah for taunting Arthur for his illness. Like his father, Bill is an alcoholic and is just a dimwit trying to get by at this point, often bullied by other gang members. by this time, bill's personality took a ruthless and ambitious turn, developed a power-hungry, self-serving and greedy by nature, as well lacking any morals or conscience. His ruthlessness and immorality were shown through countless acts of crime and intimidation, including arson, kidnapping and murder, and likely rape. Throughout his life as a criminal, Bill became both respected and feared by the people and criminals of New Austin, with Bonnie even calling him "the worst bandit in the county". Many criminals and bandits such as Norman Deek chose to follow Williamson, making him one of the most dangerous and powerful criminals in the area. Originally a friend and brother-in-arms of John, Bill's friendship with him soon turned into rivalry over Dutch's attention. It was developed into hatred by 1899, and Bill along with the other fellow criminals left John to die in a miserably failed robbery, where John was shot by a U.S. Army soldier while robbing a train. Bill also has a habit of pointing out that John hasn't changed at all since his outlaw days, often saying things like 'You always did have a high opinion of yourself, John. Dutch always said you were an arrogant son-of-a bitch.', which plainly states that he's stuck in the past due to intense delusions. Despite his ruthlessness and inhuman acts at times, Bill is truly a coward with no sense of loyalty. Each time, during his encounters with John, Bill never fights against his former friend, preferring to send his men after him. Bill is also quick to run away upon understanding the threat upon his life, and will do anything to escape death. Navigation pl:Bill Williamson (Red Dead Redemption) Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Western Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Mercenaries